


Always

by sapphireswimming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Gen, Gen Work, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Spoilers for Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, painful painful irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: The kid was dead, and he was still absolutely right.
Relationships: Kevin Tran & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9920791/4/Wingtips
> 
> "I always trust you." – Kevin

_You're gonna have to trust me, okay?_ That was what he had said, because he had had such a brilliant, fool proof, angel banishing plan.

 _Just trust me._ But when had things ever gone right for any of them and why had he thought that he couldn't trust Kevin enough with the plan that he couldn't ask him anything more than theoretical questions, that he couldn't explain the sigils they had painted on the walls?

Maybe if he had, the prophet would have been able to ensure that they hadn't been tampered with when they were ready to begin. Maybe Kevin wouldn't have stuck his nose where it didn't belong and wouldn't worry about _his_ safety when he was the one standing in the way of the hijacking angel with a mission to take him out.

Maybe he would still be…

_I always trust you. And I always end up screwed._

The breath caught in his throat as he slid down the column to rest on the floor.

_Kevin?_

_Kevin?_

Gaping black holes stared at him from where the boy's eyes should have been. Steam was still rising from them.

 _Oh come on. Always? Not_ always.

The first tear fell openly down his face before he covered it with his hands and tried to block it out, hold it back, hold himself together, even if there was no one to do it for anymore.

Bobby was dead and his stand in Garth hadn't been heard of in over a year. Their prophet was dead. Cas was on a mission of his own with mysteriously patched up grace. And Sam was possessed by a hostile angel and miles away.

There would be no help this time. He didn't even have a clue as to where to begin

He was truly alone except for the corpse of the advanced placement student he had kept quarantined here to protect.

"You're right," he choked out when the tears had finally let him think again. "Always." He wiped his hands down his face. "I'm sorry. I am so… so sorry."


End file.
